De cacería
by Solitudely
Summary: El mundo se pudría junto a la jerarquía mundial, la casta de los Omegas casi desaparecía por completo, y con ello, la humanidad. Eren pensó que su padre había conseguido uno de los pocos Omegas restantes para que fuera su pareja, sin embargo, aquel ser llamado Levi no era más que el producto de un terrible experimento, era un Omega, que nació como un Alfa. Omegaverse, Ereri.
1. Chapter 1

**· Dedicado: **A mi Marielzuela por sobre todo, porque la amo, también a Fredo que me obligó a escribir esta trama (?)**  
><strong>**·** **Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama y no hago esto por fines de lucro.  
><strong>·<strong> **Pareja oficial:** Alfa!ErenxOmega!Levi.  
><strong>·<strong> **Pareja segundarias:** MikexIrvin, MikasaxAnnie/Sasha, MarcoxJean y demás según el desarrollo.  
><strong>·<strong> **Advertencia:** Futura escenas sexuales, futuro M-preg, semi-torturas implícitas entre otros.

* * *

><p>Era el año 2230 cuando la crisis se hizo oficial, se dio cuando el equilibrio del mundo se rompió y poco a poco la raza humana fue desapareciendo. Antiguamente, se contaban relatos fantásticos y extraños sobre cómo los humanos han estado en varias ocasiones, al borde de la extinción, sin embargo, esta extinción fue anunciada con premeditación, era lenta pero asertiva, y nadie podía detenerla. Era un efecto dominó y no terminaría hasta derrumbar la última pieza.<p>

Para entender esta dichosa crisis, se debe conocer de qué va este mundo.

Este mundo es extraño, a veces injusto, y otras veces sencillo. Aquel ser humano que habita inevitablemente en aquel mundo, estaba destinado a su rol prácticamente desde el momento en que nacía. Tu expectativa de vida… se decidía usualmente por tu nacimiento, dependiendo de aquel gen que perduró en ti en un sistema jerárquico, y el que definirá también qué futuro podrás llevar acabo.

Habían tres castas por así decirlo, primero, estaban los Alfas, en la punta de aquella imaginaria pirámide, o más bien, de aquel rombo. Su número no era muy grande, eran selectos y de elite, solían ser mayoritariamente jefes y líderes por naturaleza, y tenían, por lo demás, ciertas características incluso reproductivas que los hacía especiales y dominantes entre los suyos, en específico cuando se habla de una casta que podría considerarse contraria a ellos, los Omegas.

La segunda casta, se ubicaba en el centro, ocupando la punta delantera estaban los Alfas, y la trasera, los Omegas, los Betas, en cambio, ocupaban todo el centro, eran la mayoría de los seres humanos existentes. Estos hombres y mujeres, eran sencillos y generalmente pasivos, su rol en la humanidad es conocida como la de aquellos seres subordinados a los Alfas. Su naturaleza les hace seguir ordenes con facilidad, sin embargo, su reproducción, a pesar de que eran la mayoría, era difícil, ya que los hombres Beta, no podían dejar embarazada fácilmente a una mujer de su propia especie, y, aunque con un Omega era más probable, también el caso era complicado.

Y con eso, llegamos hasta la última casta, los Omegas, en la punta inferior del rombo, los últimos de la jerarquía, su rol en la sociedad es prácticamente reproductiva, considerados madres perfectas, tanto los hombres como las mujeres omegas se pueden embarazar, sin embargo, lo conciben con mayor facilidad cuando mantienen relaciones con un Alfa y siempre que estén en su época reproductiva, o más conocida como celo, que se da cada tres a dos meses y medio dependiendo de cada Omega.

En ese mundo, con aquellas especies que dentro de lo que era posible, vivieron en armonía por años, algo se rompió… una de las tres castas poco a poco fue decreciendo a un ritmo anormal, los Omegas, los seres con la mejor calidad de procreación de todo el sistema jerárquico, poco a poco, iban desapareciendo. Aquellos seres que mantenían viva la humanidad, tan poco valorados antiguamente y sólo visto como recipientes que dan niños, ahora, en la actualidad, se estaban convirtiendo en la única esperanza para mantener toda una jerarquía a flote… no, era mucho más que eso, de los Omegas dependía la vida de la humanidad entera.

Se intentó de muchas maneras cambiar el gen Alfa o Beta de las mujeres y hombres que aún estaban en gestación en el vientre de los pocos omegas que iban quedando o de las contadas betas que podían dar a luz sin inconveniente, sin embargo, los intentos eran nulos, el gen Beta y Alfa era el único que sobrevivía, y el primero, claramente en mayor cantidad… los betas, un mundo sólo de betas era poco viable, todo perecería por falta de nacimientos… y sólo en diez años por la perdida y escasez de nacimientos de Omegas en el mundo entero, la raza humana había decrecido en un 30% ya, nadie podía negar que a este ritmo… sólo era cuestión de unas cuantas décadas para que todo acabara.

Y sin embargo… en la desesperación del hombre, se llegó a una respuesta que rayaba en lo inhumana, que incluso podía ser más problemática, cruda y controversial que la misma escasez de Omegas.

Su nombre era Proyecto Des-Alfa.

* * *

><p>Eren, un alfa heredero de la familia Yeager, sabía que si su padre lo sacó de su trabajo en Estados Unidos algo importante se estaba dando, y sin embargo, ni por una línea privada quiso hablarlo a pesar de la urgencia del caso, Grisha insistió de tal manera, que a Eren le fue imposible rehusarse a venir, dejando la empresa al cuidado de su mano derecha, Mikasa Ackerman, y claramente, de supervisor, a su fiel amigo Armin Arlert. Eren no entendió nunca como su amigo con aquella cabeza no había nacido como un Alfa, y así, siendo un Beta y un subordinado, Eren lo consideró muchas veces superior a él en varios sentidos estratégicos, casi podía afirmar, en contra de lo que le dictaba su propia naturaleza dominante, que él, Mikasa y Armin eran iguales, a pesar de sus castas.<p>

Eren observó a su padre ante lo que momentos atrás le había dicho, se apoyó en su puño en el cual su codo reposaba en el elegante sillón de la sala principal de la casa de su progenitor.

—¿Tiene veintitrés años? Yo sólo tengo diecisiete padre… es algo extraño que mi pareja tenga esa edad y aún no esté… ya sabes, enlazada.

El padre de aquel muchacho de vivaces ojos verdes suspiró dejando su café cargado sobre la mesa mirando determinadamente a su hijo, quien, en unos años, se convertiría en la cabeza de la familia, fue su único descendiente, ya que, su esposa, Karla, que era una beta, le fue muy difícil el concebir a un niño, incluso, las probabilidades de que el niño saliera vivo o que la madre no muriera en el parto eran prácticamente… nulas. Grisha no dejaría que nuevamente su amada Karla pasara por eso, así que, incluso aunque su descendencia sólo residiera en Eren, no la obligaría a tener nuevamente un hijo.

—Pensaba contártelo a los dieciocho años… el porqué de que tu pareja demore tanto en estar disponible para ti.

Eren rodó un poco la mirada, pensativo, siempre se dio una idea algo vaga de que se trataba todo, sabía que incluso para alguien tan adinerado como su padre, conseguir un Omega debió ser algo extremadamente difícil.

—Porque tiene que ser un Omega, lo sé padre, y quedan pocos… supongo que fue difícil conseguirme una pareja… la verdad, sabes que lo intenté con hembras betas… pero…—suspiró con algo de angustia, mirando la foto depositada en el centro de la mesa. —Siempre creí que más que atracción según castas, podía enamorarme de alguien… y sin embargo, me encuentro aquí, patéticamente esperando por alguna pareja que me haga sentir… como si no quisiera tener a nadie más.

—Un omega… eh…—susurró su padre, Eren alzó los ojos y vio como la mirada de su padre se afilaba, era un tema serio.

Eren bajó un segundo la cabeza y la subió, tratando de estar acorde al momento y dejar de vagar en cosas como el amor y el gusto, que actualmente, en esa vida, parecían ir desapareciendo poco a poco.

Todo lo que importaba era mantener la especie, y Eren, como el heredero de la familia Yeager debía encontrar a un Omega con quien reproducirse y dar al menos cinco hijos más a aquella familia que poco a poco iba desapareciendo.

—Eren, que pasaría si te dijera que tu pareja es un… es un Alfa. —dudó en decirlo, meditando sus palabras y cargándolas del peso que requerían.

Sin embargo, lo que escuchó Eren parecía ser poco menos que una broma, algo absurdo. Claramente, es algo que desentendería todas las normas básicas que se le han enseñado, cada materia de su enseñanza básica, media y universitaria, incluso, los cuentos y la propia historia de la humanidad.

—¿Padre, quieres que practique sadomasoquismo?

—Eren, creo que no lo entiendes.

—¡Como no lo voy a entender, padre! Sé que no soy un gran científico como tú y que me he ido por otra parte del rubro familiar, sé que cuando tenga que sumir también tu cargo quizás sea un asqueroso desastre ¿Pero cómo no crees que no voy a entender algo así? Sé cómo funciona la reproducción… un Alfa con un Alfa…—susurró como si aquello fuera un tabú.

Su padre no apartó la irada ni siquiera un segundo, anonadando a su hijo quien trató de relajar un poco el cuerpo, si aquello era una broma, no era del todo graciosa. Ha esperado mucho tiempo para tener "un alguien especial".

—Son inviables. —aceptó su padre bajando la cabeza. —Incluso, si se disponen a tener sexo, es difícil que tengan excitación sexual si no es con estimulantes, además, aunque se diera el caso, la relación sería extremadamente dolorosa para ambos, incluso para quien se pueda considerar "activo" en la relación. Sé todo eso Eren…

—¿Entonces a qué ha venido ese comentario? ¿He esperado diez años por una pareja con la que resulta que practicaré sadomasoquismo? ¿No sería mejor seguir intentando con hembras beta?

Eren comenzó a alterarse, aquella idea era tan descabellada como cuando su padre le propuso a Eren salir con muchas mujeres, al menos diez a la vez, tener sexo con todas y ver cual resultaba embarazada, casi como un sucio prostituto de mujeres. Después de aquello, el tema de su pareja no era algo agradable para el menor, menos con lo que ahora pareció salir su padre.

—¿Sabes que somos nosotros, Eren? Los Alfas…—comentó de manera neutra y apagada, sin intención alguna de confrontación con su hijo.

—La casta dominante de la jerarquía, lideres natos… y todas esas mierdas.

—De un punto diferente, hijo, somos la segunda clase más escasa en la especie humana, hace unas cuantas décadas… teníamos una densidad parecida a la de los Omegas y viceversa.

Eren bajó la cabeza, llevándose una mano hacia el mentón y bajando los ojos para tratar de averiguar a qué quería llegar su padre con todo eso. No entendió, terminó levantando la cabeza nuevamente mientras se fregaba los ojos en un quejido ronco y molesto.

—Los cuerpos de los Alfas son resistente, mucho más que los de los Betas, sin embargo, aunque pareciera que los Omegas son una casta débil, también son relativamente, más resistentes que los Betas, con todo lo que su cuerpo debe de cargar. La humanidad ha tratado por años recuperar la cantidad de omegas que había antes, o que más humanos nazcan en esa casta… sin embargo, los métodos han sido imposibles. Para un bebé es imposible resistir un material genético que no sea el de su origen, menos en pleno desarrollo donde debería darse.

—Nos vamos a extinguir… ¿Qué más hay que saber acerca de eso, padre? —susurró serio y algo cortante, odiaba cuando su padre se ponía a dar esa mierda de discurso y no iba al asunto de una vez.

—Nuestra corporación… ante el inevitable fin, creo el Proyecto Des-Alfa. Sustentado por más de una corporación.

Eren abrió los ojos ante las palabras de su padre, juntando los labios y entrecerrando suavemente los ojos, tratando de relajarse y prestando más atención a las palabras de su progenitor. Nunca, incluso siendo el único hijo Alfa de aquella familia, había escuchado ni la más mínima mención de ese proyecto.

—Es cierto que… no se puede determinar el gen original de ninguna casta en el momento de la gestación, sin embargo… cuando se está en el proceso entre la niñez y adultez… cuando un ser humano no se define totalmente aún como un alfa, beta u omega adulto, las hormonas que corren en su cuerpo, las funciones… y demás, pueden alterarse.

—¿A qué quieres llegar con todo esto, padre? —replicó Eren con precaución, algo, quizás la seriedad de su padre le hacían intuir que aquello que se desarrollaba era incluso más nefasto que el plan de acostarse con muchas mujeres hasta que alguna resistiera a su hijo.

—Los Alfas… son los únicos que en su etapa de niñez-adultez podrían soportar una carga genética que no es la suya, no así… los Betas, que con una carga similar, acarrearían la muerte…

—¿De qué demonios estás hablando? —volvió a insistir, un poco más enfadado.

Su padre se aclaró la garganta y paseó la mirada por aquel cuadro familiar que tenía sobre la mesa, pensó en lo que había hecho, en lo que había trabajado, en todo el mal que había causado… pero a favor de todo el bien que traería.

Él no era dios, pero, limitadamente, intentó serlo, más bien, lo estaba intentando.

—Hablo de que es posible cambiar la casta de un Alfa en un setenta por ciento, Eren, de eso se trata el proyecto Des-Alfa. Hablo que Alfas con sus procesos de desarrollo físico y hormonarío entre los doce a trece años pueden adquirir las características de un Omega, una esencia y hormonas atrayentes, sin embargo, con un olor especial… pueden entrar en celo, pero más irregulares, son cada seis meses, y claramente, pueden lubricarse, pero con menor abundancia, y lo más importante, pueden dar a luz…

Su padre iba a proseguir, sin embargo, Eren no aguantó su explicación, no aguantó cómo todo lo que una vez aprendió resultaba ser tan fácilmente violado.

—¿Pero cómo es eso posible? ¿Cómo permitieron algo así? ¿QUÉ MIERDA ESTÁS HACIENDO? ¿Al menos esto está autorizado? No se puede jugar así con los humanos. No importa de qué casta sean.

—¿Por qué no podemos, Eren? —susurró aquel hombre de lentes, sacándoselos un momento y fregándose los ojos, sintiendo con la simple atmósfera como el voluble de su hijo desataba una oleada de hormonas al demostrar evidentemente su enfado.

Era una característica tan de Eren, que no importa cuantos programa correctivos se le aplicaran, jamás podría controlar, lo hacían poco silencioso, e incluso, lo ponían en desventaja contra otros Alfas que pueden controlar de mejor manera su fuerza y sus emociones. Y sin embargo, ahora, el menor no podía controlarse, encontraba aquello poco menos un acto de tiranía y esclavitud ante sus iguales. Su padre le devolvió la mirada, podía sentir la tensión que imponía, no por nada era la cabeza de la familia entre sus otros hermanos.

Tragó firme, no apartó sus fieros ojos, no se iría sin una respuesta, aún si esto se tuviera que dar con una confrontación superficial con su padre.

—¿Por qué los Alfas son de elite? ¿Intocables? ¿Sería mejor un Beta?

—No es el puto punto y lo sabes.

—Estuvo de acuerdo. Tu futura pareja estuvo de acuerdo en ello.

—¿De acuerdo? ¿Un alfa…? ¿A cambiar en un Omega?

—¿Ves humillante ser un Omega, Eren?

—Esa manera tan tuya de querer jugar con la mente de tu puto hijo, no es eso, maldita sea. Sólo que… es extraño… sólo eso, no sé si podría hacerlo con un Alfa, no me doy a la idea de cómo aceptó.

—Ya no es precisamente un Alfa. No pienses que lo harás con uno.

—¿El tratamiento es desde los trece o doce, no? ¿Cómo alguien puede tener conciencia de su persona con esa edad?

—A su edad la tuvo, ¿Acaso crees que todos los Alfas nacen en cuna de oro?, hay unos pocos… que es mejor un destino convirtiéndose en un Omega que las consecuencias de sus propios actos.

—¿Cómo se llama? ¿Cuándo la veré? —Se sentó cansado, no podía discutir con su padre, menos si no tenía verdadera noción de la situación, del problema y cómo se dio, y eso sólo se daría conociendo a su pareja.

—Hay algunas cosas que debes saber de él. A pesar de que aceptó voluntariamente… tienes que ser algo agresivo con tu pareja si quieres quedarte como su Alfa.

—¿No que lo habías convencido? ¿O sea si será una relación sadomasoquista? ¿Por qué se supone que tendría que forzarlo? —cuestionó cerrando los ojos y haciendo un sonido con los labios.

Buscó entre su ropa, nunca fuma, pero ahora como nunca, necesitaba algo para relajarse.

—No queda de otra, Eren. —suspiró algo cansado con la conversación que siempre supo que debía darse uno de estos días, sin embargo, tenía que apresurar las cosas, más con los problemas que estaban teniendo bajo el recinto donde estaba la pareja destinada para su preciado hijo. —Será una cacería, tienes que saber domar y capturar a tu presa.

—No creo que someterlo a mi cama sea la mejor opción para hacerlo mi pareja.

Grisha bajó la cabeza, no le quedaba tiempo para esas cosas, o le hubiera mostrado con mayor claridad a qué se estaba enfrentando, y el porqué de que el Prototipo cinco haya sido el único que salió vivo en esos seis años.—Tendrás que conocerlo…

—¿Cuál es su nombre?

—Levi, Levi Ackerman. —aclaró con precisión, Eren abrió los ojos, algo incrédulo.

—Joder… un ex-macho Alfa. Además tiene el apellido de…—la imagen de Mikasa vino a su cabeza.

La imagen de su ruptura, de sus ex-discusiones, todo eso volvió a él. Aquella muchacha era demasiado valiosa para él, pero mezclar "relaciones" y "Mikasa" en un sólo pensamiento le traía agrios recuerdos.

—Es una coincidencia. —Aclaró el mayor de los Alfas con una pequeña sonrisa forzosa. —Arregla tus cosas, esta semana dejamos Alemania, está en el laboratorio de Francia. Antes de verlo tendrás que hablar con Petra, ella te hablará más sobre él de lo que podría hacerlo yo…—terminó la conversación, arrojando una fotografía sobre la mesa junto a algunos papeles.

—Entendido…—susurró monótono y resignado cogiendo los papeles para dejar esa habitación que lo ponía cada vez más tenso.

Eren cerró los ojos, aún inundado en sus pensamientos, hasta que por fin vio la foto. Aquel alemán pudo fijarse en tantas cosas, en la apariencia, en su piel, en la fineza de sus labios o quizás como podría ser la textura del cabello de aquel hombre que sería su pareja, sin embargo, lo único que pudo contemplar fue la filosa mirada en sus ojos. Eren no supo describir que sentimientos traía, si odio, tristeza, resignación o todas juntas.

Sólo supo… que él, Levi Ackerman, no tenía un gramo de felicidad en su alma, y no sabía si él sería el ser preciso para dársela.

* * *

><p>Les dejo este fanfiction, hace mucho que no escribo, pero ahora me animé, creo que actualizaré cada domingo o máximo cada una semana y media. Si les gustó estaría encantada de leer su opinión, este será un Omegaverse diferente, Levi es diferente, tomen en cuenta que él estaba destinado a ser un Alfa y de muy alta estirpe, pero, por cosas que se revelarán más adelante, se le fue imposible serlo.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Eren descansó la vista unos momentos del libro que leía mientras miraba el reloj de su mano izquierda, deberían estar llegando en unos veinte minutos más a Francia. Su padre iba acomodado en el asiento de la izquierda de él, iban como siempre, en primera clase, lo que imposibilitaba a Eren de hablar con alguien más que no fuera su padre. Esto no significaba que a aquel castaño no le gustara hablar con su viejo, pero actualmente, los ánimos no estaban muy a su favor y Eren es bastante sociable con la gente, por lo que, hablar con un compañero de asiento, si hipotéticamente tuviera uno, claro, sería algo agradable y bueno, en cierto sentido, lo relajaría un poco.

Además, se cansó del puto libro, le estaba dañando el cerebro, el maldito protagonista era un inútil, un completo inútil, Eren nunca entendió por qué ese libro fue tan popular, intentó leerlo, y literalmente le estaban dando tres tipos de cáncer al leerlo, si un jodido tipo te ignora, te trata mal, te folla sin palabra alguna al segundo de conocerte, te abusa y te usa, no es alguien más "genial" o misterioso, es un puto estúpido, no un "chico malo". Quizás era esa descripción tan erótica e indecente que se daba, la cual Eren tenía que aceptar que de cierto modo era atrayente, pero no para que la pobre chica beta se arrastrara de esa forma.

Aunque de cierta forma, que las Betas fueran así por un Alfa era algo común en su mundo, sin embargo, que lo hicieran en ámbitos amorosos no, a menos que el Alfa infringiera presión sobre ellas o ellos.

Eren repasó nuevamente la fotografía de su futura pareja. De cierta forma, era refinado… y tenía ciertos rasgos delicados, pero su expresión no dejaba de intimidarlo, cualidad que nunca escuchó acerca de un omega, que suelen ser una casta tranquila, pasiva y amorosa. Levi en cambio, no parecía nada amoroso… aunque Eren se siguió apoyando en la idea del nacimiento que tuvo Levi como Omega, no fue natural, quizás, por eso no tenía una expresión un poco más sensible.

—Pero esta expresión…—continuó algo dudoso, estirándose y admirando cada detalle de la fotografía hasta que sintió a la azafata avisar que estaban llegando ya a su destino.

Miró hacia adelante, tratando de no cruzar miradas con su padre. Se mordió los labios, sintiéndose algo "blando" por estar nervioso de conocer a su omega, debería estar más confiado o ser un poco más intimidante, a este ritmo, él parecería más el Beta o el aspirante a Omega. Abrió los ojos admirando el ajetreado aire del aeropuerto. Ya eran unos años desde que no pisaba la ex-capital del amor, Paris.

Porque… esa palabra, amor, para los Alfas al menos, ya casi no existe en ninguna parte.

* * *

><p>Se tardaron un tiempo en llegar al laboratorio de su padre, o más bien, a su "centro de estudio". Eren repasó el lugar con la vista. Sólo la entrada se veía imponente, Eren a veces se asustaba de todo lo que tendría que manejar cuando su padre no estuviera, ya con una simple empresa norteamericana sentía que perdía la cabeza, no quería imaginarse las otras cuatro empresas más este laboratorio…y claro, si su padre no le ocultaba otro negocio por Japón o algún país quizás ubicado en Suramérica.<p>

Cuando Eren llegó a la parte interna un grupo de Betas le esperaban a él y a su padre con una reverencia y una sonrisa. Eren rodó los ojos fastidiado por el recibimiento, aún hoy, su padre era hecho a la antigua, más que funcionarios los Betas presentes allí parecían los mayordomos de su padre.

Miró a Grisha poco después, que fue el primero en hablar.

—Ya deben conocer a mi hijo, Eren Yeager. Ha venido junto a mí para conocer el producto de esta investigación. —Grisha estiró la mano sobre Eren, éste se encogió por un momento y sonrió con simplicidad.

Eren vaciló un momento en qué debía decirles, su padre siempre se molestaba si no usaba la suficiente autoridad sobre un Beta. Le decía constantemente que si seguía así, jamás podría llevar el negocio familiar y tendría que recurrir a sus hermanos. Odiaba esa presión, pero no tenía más opción que obedecer.

Entrecerró los ojos y luego los afiló seriamente hasta los presente, tratando de imponerse.—Espero llevarme bien con ustedes.

Su padre lo miró, hasta Eren se dio cuenta que su mirada y expresión dominante eran totalmente discordantes con las palabras que había dado. Iba a quedar en ridículo... o eso pensó hasta que vio unas amables sonrisas en aquellos Betas.

—En fin...—rompió el ambiente su padre, caminando hasta una de las funcionarias Betas que tenía un traje especial y distintivo entre los demás que eran blancos con alguno que otro borde plomo, el de ella era de color plomo en su mayoría y con bordes negros.—Ella es la señorita Petra, la principal investigadora del comportamiento y proceso del sujeto cinco, o para decirlo de manera correcta, Levi.

—Un gusto, señor Yeager. —Eren asintió suavemente, algo intimidado por la extrema formalidad con la que parecían hablar esos Betas.

—Podemos empezar la charla cuando desee.—agregó la muchacha más cordialmente.

Eren miró a su padre buscando alguna aprobación. Él sólo asintió mientras iba con un grupo de Betas que parecían entregarle cada uno un reporte. El castañeó ladeó la cabeza, sintiendo una extraña mezcla aún de rabia con pena sobre su padre. Eren se preguntaba si en algún momento descansaba… si la vida de un Alfa era así… llevar tal trabajo sin disfrutar la corta vida que se te entrega… quizás no quería ser un Alfa, incluso un Beta con un contrato abusivo de mañana a tarde parecía tener un respiro más grande que el de su padre.

Eren miró la instalación, el aire cambiaba, siempre fue muy perceptivo a las fragancias, la que se respiraba en esa sala era cálida, incluso, podría apostar que detrás de alguna puerta debía haber una cocina o algún tipo de despensa, podía sentir el olor a chocolate… pero no exactamente a qué pertenecía, a una galleta, a una torna o quizás hasta un quequé.

—Ese olor…—mencionó Eren, sin poder difuminar su curiosidad.

—Oh…—la muchacha se coloreó un poco. —Bueno… es… un pastel para alguien especial.

—¿Un pastel?

La muchacha se aturdió, algo avergonzada, sin poder leer los pensamientos del Alfa, lo primero que pudo prever era que quizás, estaba molesto y no encontraba adecuado que Betas se soltaran así en el trabajo, trató de defenderse con lo que podía y con lo que era cierto.—Lo siento... si a su llegada le molesta, podemos detener estas molestas actividades. Su padre nos había concebido el permiso...

—Mi... ¿Mi padre?—exclamó en sorpresa, consiguiendo que la pobre Beta se asustara más.

Esta vez, la pobre Beta pensaba que el hijo era el tirano, y encontraba que aquellas regalías eran innecesarias, sin embargo, Eren soltó una risa, entre alegre y sorprendido que desconcertó con mayor fuerza a la Beta.

—Con que mi padre, eh...—volvió a reír, casi repitiéndoselo para creer en lo que él mismo decía. —Encuentro que es genial... ¡Es algo genial, señorita Petra! Tanto... que es demasiado raro que provenga de mi padre...—rió una vez más, cambiando ligeramente su visión de su padre.

Aunque aún estaba muy lejos de llegar a ser alguien "simpático" en su mente. Eren realmente temía alguna vez cargar con tanto peso que ya ni siquiera puedas reír con facilidad.

La muchacha lo miró, parecía que esperaba su aprobación para continuar.—Bueno... ibas a hablarme de Levi.—prosiguió Eren, mientras la pequeña muchacha se erguía y sonreía con calidez.

—Levi es... un alguien singular. Creo que se le han informado cuales fueron los orígenes de Levi, y el hecho de que antes era...—agachó un poco la cabeza para continuar, sin embargó, terminó siendo interrumpida por el más alto.

–Un Alfa. Sé aquello, mi padre me lo informó. Aún temo que nuestra relación se convierta en algo masoquista que incluya cadenas, látigos y lubricantes.

—A Levi le encantan los látigos.

Eren miró a la muchacha con una expresión de espanto y la chica solo rió. — ¡Es una broma, señor Eren! No pensé que fuera tan diferente a su padre...—comentó con otra risa, mientras tomaba un control presionando una serie de números sobre el aparato, la sala se oscureció y los asientos se tornaban hasta una de las murallas despejadas.

Eren miró con algo de asombro como un proyector comenzaba a mostrar algunas imágenes frente a él. Abrió los ojos un poco atónito cuando la imagen se detuvo en un expediente antiguo que le era proyectado, algo le apretó el corazón cuando vio a un pequeño Levi que según informes decía tener trece años en aquel entonces.

—¿Qué tipo de vida tenía? —preguntó curioso, sorprendiendo nuevamente a la pelirroja por aquellas preguntas que a un Alfa que se iba a hacer propietario de un Omega no debían importarle.

El mundo ahora es tan frío, que las escasas familias adineradas que obtienen a los pocos Omegas que quedan en el mundo, prácticamente los usan como generadores de niños y los prostituyen con cada miembro de la familia, adelantan sus celos, incluso sus embarazos para ocupar al máximo su capacidad reproductiva, y sin embargo, Eren lo primero que vio fue su rostro, su tristeza y odio tácito, quiso indagar en quién sería su pareja, no sólo en saber los detallados básicos para que la copulación se diera, la muchacha bajó los ojos, sabía que no era del todo profesional, sin embargo, no le dio a Eren la información que buscaba ni se la daría, a pesar de que Levi es considerado por muchos como una criatura en observación, para Petra era diferente, no podía darle los pocos detalles que éste le ha dado, incluso aunque su trabajo dependiera de ello.

—S-será mejor que ustedes le pregunte esas cosas. Yo le daré… aspectos más básicos. —dijo la muchacha tratando de adquirir confianza, pero la voz le falló y le tembló un par de veces, Eren no había despegado la mirada de la proyección, la miró y le sonrió.

—¿Es alguien bueno conversando?

—Cuando está de humor…—comentó la muchacha, suspiró aliviada, pidiendo permiso para pasar a la siguiente página. —Esto es Levi básicamente.

Nombre: Levi Ackerman.  
>Casta: Omega-X.<br>Sexo: Masculino.  
>Tipo de sangre: B+.<br>Estatura: 1.60.  
>Peso: 65 kilogramos.<br>Contextura: Delgada.  
>Estado: Saludable.<br>Edad: Veintitrés años.  
>Enfermedades congénitas: Ninguna.<br>Alergias: No diagnosticadas.

Eren miró hacia adelante, viendo algo similar a lo que le había traído su padre entre aquellos documentos, iba a comentar sobre ello, pero la muchacha tomó antes su silencio como una aprobación para continuar, haciendo que sus palabras se chocaran, intentó hacer que la muchacha prosiguiera, sin embargo, se negó hasta que Eren tuvo que tomar la palabra, miró los datos para plantear una pregunta sencilla para dejar continuar a la muchacha Beta.

—Es bastante compacto.

—¿Levi compacto? —se rió la muchacha, tapándose la boca, sintiéndose algo culpable de que aquello le causara gracia. —Por favor, no le mencione eso, menos como primer tema de conversación.

—¿Eh? —giró la cabeza Eren, desentendido. —¿Por qué no debería? Su tamaño debe hacerlo lucir mucho más adorable… y lindo. Las betas que he conocido antes eran un poco más altas, tener tal diferencia de porte debe ser algo agradable, al menos para mí, tomarlo en brazos, hacer que patalee por detrás.

La muchacha sólo miró a Eren por un momento prolongado, apretando los músculos de la cara para intentar no reírse como desquiciada. —Créame que patalear sería lo último que Levi haría si lo llama compacto y lo eleva en los aires…—comentó la muchacha con una sonrisa, soltándose un poco más en las palabras al ver lo simpático y carismático que resultaba ser ese Alfa.

Eren bajó las vista, frunciendo un poco la boca en un pequeño atisbo de puchero. —Pero… algo así es mi sueño…

La muchacha le miró enternecida, sin embargo, tenía que derrumbar un poco las expectativas de aquel castaño para hacerle saber a qué tipo de "Omega" se enfrentaba. —A Levi… se le detuvo su crecimiento. —comentó la muchacha un poco más seria, saltando a otra imagen, donde se mostraba a Levi con una expresión monocromática mientras lo medían. Si no le engañaba la vista a Eren, allí decía 1.58. —Al comenzar su tratamiento a tan temprana edad, cosas como su crecimiento… le fueron arrebatadas. Levi tenía un prospecto a crecer en el cual superaría el metro ochenta, y sin embargo, con el comienzo del tratamiento, esas cosas… se minimizaron lo máximo que se pudiera, como resultado, en este tiempo, los que eran centímetros completos que debería crecer fueron estancados a milímetros. Un Omega, necesariamente, no debe ser pequeño, hay Omegas altos… sin embargo, nacen ya siendo omegas, nosotros debíamos evitar que su desarrollo de Alfa se completara, por eso, tampoco se le dejó desarrollar fuerza, o aquello, estimularía a que el cuerpo se resistiera al tratamiento. ¿Acaso, Joven Eren, cree que Levi no sabe que ese no debió ser su verdadero tamaño? ¿Sabe cómo debe sentirse sobre ello…?

Eren pestañeó unos segundos, apretando los labios y bajando la cabeza. —Debe sentirse…—comentó con una voz dura acompañada de culpabilidad. —Atrapado en un cuerpo que no le pertenece.

—Joven Eren… perdón, yo no quería…

—No se preocupe señorita Petra, prosiga…

—Lo lamento…—volvió a tratar la mujer, pasando imágenes del avance de Levi. —La estructura ósea se acostumbró, los órganos internos también se fueron desarrollando poco a poco, sin embargo, tuvimos que implantar ciertas "ayudas" para que se desarrollara de mejor forma, como sabrá, todos tenemos vestigios de organismos que según nuestras castas no necesitamos, por ejemplo, en los Omegas, al menos en los Omegas macho, es algo que se desarrolla a muy temprana edad, y, para esta edad en que se inició el tratamiento, está casi desarrollado, da el último paso entre los doce, trece y catorce años, donde se desarrolla un sesenta por ciento de este, o antes, si la maduración es más temprana. Lo que sucedió con Levi, es que al ser un Alfa, no tenía "la base", sólo el vestigio que teníamos que estimular. Como sabrá… los Alfas no pueden…

—No pueden embarazarse.

—Exacto, por ejemplo usted, aunque se tratara y se tratara, no se podría embarazar ni estimular aquel vestigio que puede tener si su gen se hubiera desarrollado de otra manera. A esta edad, es imposible intervenir. —prosiguió la muchacha, mostrando la siguiente imagen de manera natural.

Eren se levantó de la silla, algo avergonzando para encarar a la muchachita.

—¿Qué es eso? ¿Y por qué tiene el signo de play allí? ¿Es un video? —decía suavemente nervioso, mirando como la imagen del video era un Levi de unos quince años con las piernas abiertas, algo molesto, mirando hacia otra parte. Eren pudo notar sin mayor detalle la humillación que recorría la mirada de aquel Ackerman.

—Es…—prosiguió la muchacha algo avergonzada, no del contenido, sino que tener que exponer aquello a otra persona como si nada. —Una sesión de masturbación de Levi. Tampoco me gustaría mostrarlo pero… los líquidos que el cuerpo forma y cómo reacciona a estímulos es algo importante a explorar. Hay otro video más delante de otra sesión de masturbación, pero en etapa de celo… grabamos su comportamiento en celo… estábamos algo preocupados la verdad… porque Levi no parecía querer… insertarse nada.

—¡Señorita Petra! —exclamó Eren sin poder creer lo que sus oídos escuchaban.

—Es parte del proceso joven Eren, perdón…—se disculpó, comenzando a ponerse algo nerviosa, el tema nunca le incomodó, tampoco los videos, sin embargo, lo increíble que le parecían a ese joven Alfa le hacían dudar de cómo debería tomar ese contenido. —En su celo lo estimulábamos con tu esencia…—comentó tosiendo un poco, Eren se volvió a sentar.

Desgraciadamente, estaba más tenso que nunca.

—Señor… Eren… ¿Usted es virgen?

—No…—y sí, aquello era cierto, y sin embargo, a vista de la muchacha debía parecer un completo virgen. —Es sólo que… estos temas los trato personalmente con la persona, y, por ejemplo, si hubiera tenido que hablar o exponer a mi antigua novia con alguien o hablar de temas íntimos acerca de ella frente a otra persona, es… ¡Extraño! Al menos para mí.

—Joven Eren…—susurró la muchacha pasando los cuatro videos con rapidez, saltándoselos. —Bueno, sólo en breve explicación, el cuarto fue la primera vez que Levi intentó estimular su región anal, se midieron cuantos fluidos y lubricación propia se daba, es… algo escasa en comparación con un Omega normal y su interior incluso en el celo es algo estrecho, pero se logrará acostumbrar. No tenemos muchos videos porque… se negaba a dar esas demostraciones, y en cierta forma, no podíamos del todo "obligarlo" a cumplir, él puso términos y limitaciones, y nosotros también… así que entre ellas, defendió que una vez para cada muestra sería más que suficiente. Incluso… él no está obligado a "tratarlo bien", joven Eren, no puede atacarlo… pero puede decirle cualquier comentario maleducado o hiriente. Levi suele ser… un poco directo.

—Creo que está bien… yo también sería algo pudoroso.

—Pudoroso no es la definición que le daría a Levi…—bajó la vista unos segundos, mirando al chico. —Levi es una persona algo… difícil de entender, le aconsejo que si busca algo más de él que la simple descendencia, se lo tome con calma y no trate de forzarlo. Y aún así…—susurró la mujer, tomando una seriedad que estremeció al menor en esos instantes. —Creo que fracasará.

—Fracasar no va con los Yeager. Señorita Petra.

—Pues… amar a alguien, no va con Levi Ackerman. —atinó a responder queda, recordando una triste experiencia.

La conversación se detuvo un momento, configurando progresivamente hacia otros miramientos, como las costumbres de Levi y sus gustos, porque… hasta el más mínimo detalle Eren quiso conocerlo.

* * *

><p>Habían pasado tres días desde que Eren llegó hasta ese laboratorio, se preparó de varias formas para ver a Levi, conversó con un montón de personas que mantenían algún tipo de charlas con él. A pesar de que un tal Beta de aroma extraño llamado Irvin y su ayudante, Mike, no parecían estar muy cooperativos.<p>

Eren se sorprendió indagando más en aquellos corredores blancos y de colores opacos, se sorprendió saber que su padre en definitiva no era tal y como lo pintaba todo el mundo, e incluso, él mismo. Para permitir que un Alfa fuera un ayudante… y no que aquel Beta Irvin lo fuera… era algo extraño, se rompía el encadenamiento y la jerarquía de castas, sin embargo, ellos dos eran demasiado reservados para su gusto, habladores sí, en especial Irvin, pero no parecía escapárseles nada que no desearan revelar.

—Aquí estamos…—comentó una extraña científica de alargada y algo enfermiza sonrisa en su cara.

—¿Aquí es, señorita?

—¡Puedes decirme Hanji! —sonrió la muchacha, de par en par.

—Eres… Eres alfa…—descubrió Eren algo sorprendido, mientras Hanji afilaba su sonrisa. —Pero… no hueles a uno.

—Para interactuar con Levi, es necesario, protocolo y ordenes de tu padre… también, para evitar que se fije en otros machos o hembras más dominantes que él, no sé si te lo han contado, pero al único aroma Alfa que se ha expuesto es al tuyo…

—¿Otros Alfas han sentido a Levi?

—No muy a menudo, mayoritariamente, se deja sólo a Alfas enlazados que interactúen con Levi… como por ejemplo yo junto a mi colorina hermosa somos inseparables ¡Por eso jamás dudarían de mí! ¡Ni te enteras, hace unos días me hizo un pastel de chocolate esquicito! Mi pequeña es divina… —se rió con ganas, prendiendo las luces de una habitación que había antes de llegar donde supuestamente se encontraría con Levi.

—Si es así… ¿Por qué no eres la seguidora a cargo oficial y sí lo es tu pareja? ¿Y qué hay de ese tal Mike?

Hanji le miró, sonriendo de manera felina, Eren retrocedió, no era su gran fuerza física o aura que intimidaban a Eren, estaba seguro que en una pelea podría lidiar con Hanji… sin embargo, algo le perturbaba de aquella investigadora, quizás, que siempre estaba excitada, o quizás excitado. Eren no podía distinguir su sexo a primera vista, y más difícil le era con aquel líquido que le rodeaba para camuflar y mimetizar su aroma al de un Beta.

—Digamos que soy…—sonrió, tratando de ocultar una suave carcajada. —Algo voluble y me emociono mucho. Por eso no puedo estar totalmente a cargo, a pesar de que soy la que mejor sostiene la investigación y la recopilación de datos…—suspiró agitando la cabeza, para retomar la siguiente pregunta del muchacho. —Y ese tal "Mike" ya está enlazado con su superior, Irvin… ellos también son una muy excitante e interesante pareja, me gustaría que pudieran tener un hijo. Un hijo de Irvin sería especial… él es especial, quizás, como Levi, pero naturalmente. Pero bueno, ese no es un tema que deba abordar ahora. En unos minutos más vendrán Auruo, Petra e Irvin, quizás hasta también Mike. ¡Tomemos esto con calma! Mientras se pueda hacer, o por cierto. —comentó antes de guardar un necesario silencio. —Supongo que ya sabes que los Omega huelen de una forma "peculiar", quizás te sientas algo atraído, pero no te preocupes, no es un verdadero problema a lidiar ya que Levi no entra en celo hasta dentro de dos semanas, sólo que quizás, como es tu primera vez exponiéndote a feromonas Omegas… actúes quizás… bueno, como un idiota.

Eren asintió algo nervioso, queriendo preguntar alguna que otra duda, pero eso había estado haciendo durante su ingreso allí. Quizás ahora, sólo debería concentrarse en Levi. Sintió un crujir en su espalda y luego un golpe retumbó en sus oídos, era la entrada trasera de aquella habitación abriéndose, Irvin dio una sonrisa amplia siendo el primero en entrar.

El castaño examinó la libreta en su mano derecha y el bolígrafo en mano izquierda, parecía que iba a tomar nota. Eren tragó un poco, de cierta forma, se preguntaba si tendría algo de privacidad con Levi en aquellas murallas, no quería iniciar una relación pensando que hay unos treinta ojos siguiéndote habitación por habitación.

—Creo que es hora, Eren…—señaló Irvin abriendo la habitación.

Eren se adelantó. Recorriendo un pasillo amplio, pero desierto que te hacía sentir de cierta manera como un prisionero, Eren abrió los ojos, mirando la puerta que estaba en frente, era traslucida, y podía verse claramente a Levi con un personaje más que el castaño no se molestó en analizar, todo lo que podía pensar es que frente a él, sólo a una puerta estaba Levi. Sintió el sonido de la puerta abriéndose, apretó la boca algo nervioso, soltando una sonrisa tonta, no sabía con qué empezar, qué sería lo primero que le diría, si su nombre… o algún otro comentario, quizás debería hablar sobre lo lindo que eran sus ojos, o preguntarle el porqué de esa triste mirada.

Eren pensó una y mil cosas en esos instantes. Pensamientos que desaparecieron en cuestión de segundos cuando Levi entró a ese singular pasillo.

Yeager abrió los ojos frente al primer paso que dio Levi Ackerman una esencia extraña, dulce y acida a la vez se coló en su nariz, jamás había sentido algo así en su vida, quiso dar un paso, sin embargo, no lo logró, su mandíbula presionaba fuertemente sus labios, mientras la fragancia se deslizaba juguetonamente hasta sus adentros empezando como un suave cosquilleo y terminando como dolorosos impulsos que tensaban sus músculos por cada inhalada que daba. Eren sintió como poco a poco olvidaba todo lo antes dicho por Petra y todo lo que quería decir.

Eren reemplazó su inocente curiosidad por esos ojos filosos y tristes por un pensamiento más íntimo y sofocante, le encantó como Levi se movía, esa delgada cadera, sus pestañas largas, lo lascivo de su ropa, una sudadera negra y pegada al cuerpo, hacia una sincronía deliciosa con el color níveo de su piel. Eren no comprendió por qué estaba pensando aquellas cosas, no entendía por qué cada vez que sentía aquella fragancia lo inundaban agradables y a la vez dolorosas sensaciones al reprimirse.

¿Reprimir qué?

Cuando Eren se dio cuenta, estaba en frente de Levi, sentía su cuerpo pesado, no podía avanzar. Por unos segundos, se preguntó cómo llegó hasta allí, cómo recorrió cinco metros en un pestañeo. Estaba a una distancia ínfima de unos veinte centímetros y casi podía tocar su frente con la de aquel curioso Omega, no pudo articular palabras, sus músculos seguían tensos.

Levi le miró de forma sencilla y desinteresada, casi despectiva. —¿Tanto así quieres follarme…?—susurró de manera hipnotizadora, Eren pudo ver los labios de aquella increíble criatura moverse casi como si lo viera en cámara lenta. —Que repugnante... —soltó de pronto, elevando su mano sobre el rostro de Eren, acariciando la mejilla izquierda de esta, tratándole como un sucio cachorro, el menor abrió más sus ojos, ahora, con un color dorado, intenso e inhumano. —Pareciera que tú fueras el patético ser que está en celo y no yo…

—¿Eh? —Eren no comprendió, trató de moverse una vez más, miró hacia atrás con cierta resistencia.

Encontró a Mike y a Irvin sujetándolo mientras Hanji sonreía y acariciaba su cabeza. ¿Por qué lo sujetaban? ¿Y desde cuando?

—¿Eh? —volvió a repetir.

—¡Ven esto! ¡Eren no pudo controlarse siquiera un poco! ¡Miren sus ojos! ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Al menos está consciente? ¡Su mirada es deliciosa, es puro instinto! ¡Si el señor Yeager no lo prohibiera, le haría miles de experimentos! ¿Qué sientes Eren? ¡Esto no es normal, Levi ni siquiera está en celo! ¡Esto es grandioso!

—Deja al pobre muchacho, Hanji. Quizás sólo es un poco joven. Su padre dio la orden de que si algo así pasaba los separamos. Petra, Levi… Auruo, pueden retirarse.

Eren miró hacia adelante, confundido mirando como Levi dejaba la habitación, su mirada fue fría, distante y seca, sintió algo removerse en él, algo similar a la angustia por sentir esa actitud de pleno rechazo de su futura pareja para con él. Levi dejó el alargado pasillo segundos después, el olor se disipaba, y sintió como dejaban sus brazos libres con suavidad, sintió su peso yéndose para adelante, pero no cayó.

No dijo palara alguna, dejando la habitación con el rostro hacia abajo, divagando en sus propios pensamientos.

Cuando estuvo completamente en sí, alzó la vista, encontrándose con Preta en el sillón delante suyo, que trató de explicarle algo que hasta el momento no tenía razón de ser ni para ella misma, sin embargo, Eren se adelantó, su voz sonó furiosa, intentando reprimir el impulso de elevarla.

—Doy asco…—susurró, repitiendo las palabras de Levi que retornaban a su cabeza con fuerza. —¿Qué me pasó? Yo… yo quería… quería violarlo.

—Eren… lo que pasó…

—Si no me hubieran detenido… todo lo que odio… yo…—agachó la cabeza, apretando los dientes con frustración. —¿Qué me hizo? Tiene razón... él es tan perfecto y yo… yo simplemente doy asco.

* * *

><p>Muchas gracias por leer esto, si hay alguien que aún continua la historia. Perdón por tardarme, tuve ciertos problemas, pero aquí estoy tratando de continuar. No salió mucho Levi en este capítulo, pero ya lo hará, y aclarando ciertas cosas, no es normal que un Alfa se sienta tan devastadoramente atraído por un Omega, y menos si no está en celo, esto tiene una razón de darse, ya la verán.<p> 


End file.
